A star of mine
by Kindred01
Summary: a little idea: Thor's race is dying and his raced has deiced to go to their last plan.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel was in the middle of eating his meal, when Sam and Teal'c came to join him for some jello "What's that?" Sam asked him as she squinted at the food. Daniel looked down at it and rubbed the back of his head

"Ummm think it's Russian." He said as he took a bit of carrot and meat onto the spoon and into his mouth and started chewing. They were chatting happily among themselves about food they have tried on other planets when a bright flash of light blinded them for a second before the light faded and both Sam and Teal'c was left looking at an empty pace where Daniel once sat.

Daniel blinked a couple of times before he realised he was on an Asgard ship "Hello?" He called out as more light lit up around him making him wince as he notices he was not in the control room of the ship but what looks like medical lap "Hello?" He called out again "Thor?"

"Doctor Jackson welcome to my ship." Thor said as he walked into the room,

"Yeeeah thanks Thor and it's a good look ship, why am I here?" He asked as he watched other Asgards walk into the room to different stations. Thor looked at the human before he turned some a bluer Asgards and told him something in their own languages. The brown hair Doctor looked between then picking up what they are talking about "Whoa whoa what about gestation period?" He asked confused about this gestation period. Thor turned back to Daniel with his blank look.

"As you know our race is dying and we have tried to fix the fault in our genes as of yet nothing has worked." The archaeologist looked confused for a moment as he scratches the back of his head

"I know all the cloning you have done has created a faulty gene that you can't fix, but what has that got to do with me?" He asked

"It has a lot to do with you, we are nearly reached the end of what we can do to survive and this will be our last chance." Another Asgard said, this one had more of a female voice and a purple hue about her

"How can I help?" He asked them.

"Your one of the few people on Earth who has achieve ascension and that has leave your body in a different state than before your ascension." Thor explained when he saw the confused look on Daniel's face "With DNA from others of SG1 we are confident if we introduces the faulty link to your human DNA with right itself. From all the research we have done we believe we can fix the gene and save our race." Daniel nodded with from what they said he understood what they were trying to achieve.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Thor said "We choose you to carry the embryo because of your ascension." Daniel snapped his head up and looked at the black eyes alien frowning at him

"Sorry what?" He asked

"I will repeat myself, the problem we have we need the embryo to grow in a healthy body and we have to wait until the child is a 3 years of age before we look into his or her's DNA. Which is why we choose you to carry the embryo be…."

"Yeah yeah I heard that part… but why not use the female of my race like Sam? They are built to carry children men are not." Daniel asked, he didn't want Sam hurt or anything like that it this was the craziest request he has ever heard.

"Her DNA is tainted by the Tok'ra gene as is your friend Teal'c. Colonel Cater would not be able to carry the embryo we need safely." The female Asgard said, this leaves Daniel's frown to deepen even more as he rubbed his hands on his trousers

"Ooookay if you're not going to use their DNA that just leave me and Jack?" He asked

"Yes."

"We understand if this hard to take in Doctor Jackson but this is our last chance to save our race." Daniel has tried to think of anything to argued about his but he was sure it would on deaf ears

"Okay okay if I agree to this what happens to the child after you got what you want from it?" He asked them, he couldn't believe he was thinking about it but he wouldn't want any harm to come to any child even it was a human hybrid

"Nothing that choice will be up to you and General O'Neill." Thor said "We will however would like to see how this child will grow." Another deep sigh left Daniel lips before he pulled is glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose as he nodded

"Yes okay I will do this."


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later before anyone saw Daniel again, O'Neill was trying to get a hold of the Asgard ship that was hovering above Jupiter and the two days of stress was starting to show as General O'Neill hadn't been home since then. "I don't care what Thor is saying… Heimdall? Well whoever is taking the messages for Thor just tell him get Thor to send his grey shin arse down here and tell me where is Daniel?" He yelled down the phone. He put his head into his head hands and let out a yell of frustration there was brilliant white light that faded quietly and there was Daniel back on Earth.

He stood there looking at Jack with wide eyes, there was a pained look on his face "Daniel?" The grey haired man asked as Daniel fell to the floor and curled in a ball and was holding his middle and was groaning in pain

"J…Jack." He sobbed as he curled on himself even more

"Daniel what is it what's wrong?" O'Neill asked as he friend who was balled up his face showing discomfort, he picks up the phone and called for medical team as he rushes over to Daniel's side and touches his shoulder "Daniel?" He called out and only got a mumble of something that wasn't in English.

Daniel laid a sleep in the infirmary, Doctor Frasier stood by his bed looking down at the chart in her hands, Sam walked in and moved over to the bed where her friend was laying down "How is he?" The blonde asked, Janet looked up at her with a confused looked

"I can't find anything wrong with him, his hormone are high than they should be for a man." She told Sam, the blonde took the chart off Janet and looked down flicking though the papers

"This can't be right this says his oestrogen is high and…and they must have messed his bloods up with someone else this say that Daniel has HCG hormone?" She said looking up at the Doctor

"I know, I've taken some more bloods and we should hear back in a few hours." Doctor Frasier said as she rubbed her forehead "Unless Thor's lot did do something to bring these levels out."

"Well oestrogen I would understand even men have a small level but they don't tend to have HCG." The blonde said with a confused look on her face "What was Thor doing to him up there?" She looked downed down at the pale look on Daniel's face "Maybe we should do an ultrasound there could be a foreign organism." She said looking at the doctor.

It wasn't until the next day before Daniel woke up, to the sound of raised voices he groaned as he hears Jack does his non serious shouting tone and Janet was irritated as she spoke to the General. "Can you guys shut up?" Daniel growled as he sat up holding his head, he tried to remember what happen and it come back in floods of pain "My head is killing me." He said as he looked at his friends.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking at the man on the bed, Daniel nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"I would be better if you guys stop talking to loud." He asked as he picked up his glasses and pushed them onto his face to get a better look at every one

"Sorry Daniel, it's just were worried about you. Thor took you and didn't give us a reason why, he won't respond to us it was two days before you're reappeared in General O'Neill's offices before passing out." Sam tells him as she sits by the bed

"Oh, ummm soooo Thor hasn't said anything?" Daniel asked them

"No he said you will tell us." Jack tells him, his eyes locked with Daniel's as if he was daring him to lies the archaeologist frowned as he rubbed the back of his head before feeling his stomach growl, he lowered his head and placed a hand on his stomach and he wondered if they know what's growling inside of him…I can't deal with this yet…he thought as his stomach growled again

"Can I tell you after I've eaten?" He asked, the sliver haired man blinked at the man on the bed and was ready to say no when Doctor Frasier said

"Of course you can." She tells him and then shoos everyone out the infirmary so Daniel could eat in silence.

It was hours later before Frasier let Daniel leave the infirmary, he made his way back to his room and he sat on the bed with a heavy sigh letting his hand drifted to his stomach, he didn't except to feel so normal as the baby grew inside of him, Thor had promised that there would be no risk to him or the baby though the months and he was holding him to that but his main worry he got was how was his friends was going to take this especially Jack as it was his DNA that helped make half this child he groaned tiredly knowing he would have to go and tell them but for now he just want to lay in the dark and think.

It wasn't long before they were sat in debriefing room, they looked down at Daniel as he explained what Thor has asked of him, he didn't really look at them as he spoke he could hear how quiet it become and it was only his own breathing he could hear and the feeling his stomach twist he waited for them to talk to him but for a while they just stared at him at if he grew 4 heads. "Hold on you agreed to this?" Jack asked, a little frustrated at what Daniel had said, the archaeologist gave a exasperated sigh and rubbed his eyes again

"They said it was their last chances to find a way to save their race." Daniel said "Look I know this is not a great idea on my part but this could save a race and…"

"You're male." Sam pointed out

"I know why do think I was gone for two days they were doing 'things'." Daniel told her, as he looked down at his hands

"What do you plan to do with the child once he or she is born?" Teal'c asked, the blue eye man took a sip of his water before rubbing back of his head

"Well they want to wait a little while before taking some blood simples when the child is 3 or 4 years old and they will want to watch them as he or she grows. The child will have the Asgard DNA and human DNA." Daniel told them

"And after they got what they wanted or if they don't?

"That is up to me really and I am going to keep it." Daniel said as he finely look at their faces

"And pray tell whose else DNA is part of this test tube baby?" Jack asked looking unimpressed, Daniel really didn't want to say but Thor left him in the shit hole having to explain everything in detail

"Yours Jack, Sam and Teal'c DNA can't be used tho I am pretty sure he could have been lying to me." He said "So I'm not too sure." He mumbled "Look can I go back to my room I got 3 days of work I need to catch up on."

"Yeah sure, we will talk later." Jack said quietly as if he was too shocked to say anything else. Daniel nodded and got up and walked out the debriefing room.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel walked back to his room, people were looking at him and he guessed it didn't take long for news to travel fast. He was tried as he walked back inside and flicked on the lights before he sat at his desk and closed his eyes for a moment, it was a big change what he was about to go through to have a baby it's not just to save the a whole race of beings this was going to be a flesh and blood something he was going to hold in his arms and…love.

It was a while before Jack came to visit Daniel, by then the archaeologist was looking at the files that has been piling up in his in box he rubbed his eyes as he looked back at the photo of temple that belong to a long dead Goa'uld who use like to keep more than 10 wives and 10 husbands …busy man… he thought when Jack walked in. "What you doooing?" He asked, as he stood by his desk rocking on his heels. Daniel looked up at him before putting his glasses back on blinking at the slightly burly out line of Jack

"Catching up with work." He showing him the photo, Jack frowned at the temple

"Oh yeah that is the one with the weird sounding name." He told the younger man

"Jack you think they all sound weird?" The blue eyed man told him.

There was a nerves laugh from pepper sliver haired man as Daniel put his glasses back on his face Jack smiled dropped slightly as he looked down at the table "I never thought I would have another child." He said

"Do you want to be part of his or her life?" Daniel asked softly as he watched the man's face to see what he was thinking

"Only if you want me to." Jack asked, he wants to be there for his friend because Thor decide to play god and knock him up with part of his DNA he needs to be there, he would be there if it was the others.

"I would like you to, they are going to be around the base all the time it be nice if they knew who their father was." Jack looked up at him watching he bright blue eyes look down at his stomach as his hand press against the flat skin

"Are you going to call yourself mummy?" He asked

"Noooo." Daniel smiled at him as he felt Jack put his hand over Daniel's.

Everything seemed moved slowly after that for three months not even a sign a child growing in Dr Daniel Jackson, yes he would feel more tried and a little hormonal and yes it didn't help that he feeling a bit cooped up as Jack wouldn't let him off world. Out the base yes to his own apartment but off world even to friendly worlds was a no go. He dropped into Jack's offices when his request to go off world was denied "Hey Danny boy what's up?" The General asked as he watched archaeologist popped into a chair infront of his head "Door." Jack asked, blue eyes glared at him as he stood back up and half slammed the door shut.

Once back in his seat and looking at the man behind the desk drinking his coffee he spoke "Jack is one of world mission? To a friend world. I need to work!" Daniel said

"You are working." The sliver haired man said, Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head

"You know what I mean I need to look at the real item, I can't keep looking at photos they only show so much." The General frowned and looked rubbed is eyes as he looked back at Daniel

"No Daniel how many times am I going to tell you, and I would tell the same to anyone else. We don't know effects going through the Stargate would have a growing fetus." He told him with a tried sigh Daniel groaned and looked at him

"Teal'c has seen hundreds of pregnant woman go through the Stargate as a First Prime."

"DANIEL!" He shouted to get the younger man to stop "You are not going through the Stargate unless we have no choice and need to leave this base quickly." Saw the hurt look on Daniel's face and it made him groan "Look I just want to make sure that you two are safe." O'Neill said as if he was whispering something he didn't want anyone to know. The younger Doctor snapped his head up and looked at Jack with wide eyes. The office is sound proof the door was closed and he was whispering as if he scared someone would find out

"I'm not a dirty secret!" Daniel yelled as he headed for the door, Jack looked around as if he was looking for the source for Daniel's outburst but when he realised it was him he just said

"What?"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THE WHOLE BASE KNOWS I'M PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE DONOR!" He pulled the door open and stormed out.

Sam was on her way to her lab when he spotted Daniel marched passed her with tears in his eyes, he was wearing his normal clothes and the time she caught up to him he was by the lift and his eyes were red and puffy. "Daniel hey hey what's wrong?" She asked as she grabbed his arms and started to rubbed them

"It's Jack… he… he said… look I just need to go out okay." He pleaded

"Okay… just wait a moment so I can get changed and then we can go out and have some tea or something." She smiled softly at him, Daniel looked at her and nodded let her take him down the hall.

Hour later they were sat in a small café a mile or two away from the base, it wasn't far from Daniel's home if he wanted to go back there and hid from the world and the way he was feeling he might just do that. They found a table outside and sat down one with a cup of coffee and one with a cup of tea and two slices of coffee cake "Did he said that? Did he say you were a secret?" She asked sipping her coffee

"No, but it's how he been acting for the last couple of months whenever we walk about the baby he his voice drops and he looking around to see if anyone nearby. I know I am over reacting and I know it wasn't that long ago that someone on SG12 was put on leave when she found out. But Sam…I don't know it's just feels like he doesn't want to know even tho he wants to be part of the kid's life." Sam put her hand out and touch his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that, he's just worried for your safety and the little one." She smiled as she tried to comfort him.

"Your right. No I know your right it's just the hormones." She smiled at him again

"We don't know how this will affect you men are not meant for this type of 'work', so let's just try and take this one step at a time and we can yell at Thor when he turns up." Daniel gave her a sheepish smile and looked up at her

"I like that idea." They chuckled and sat back drinking there coffee and tea and their coffee cake

"Oh by the way Teal'c want to know if he could be godfather." Daniel looked up at her tilting his head

"Well yeah your Aunt and godmother he will be Uncle and Godfather. I thought he knew that?" He said looking confused, she smiled at him brightly

"Yeah he knew I was just making sure I had two titles to." She told him as her grin widen.


End file.
